The Snow King
by Otaku-Jeannie
Summary: Seto, the king of the Winter looses something valuble, starting a chain of events that will change everyone it touches. Yaoi Shonen ai
1. A missing dragon,

The Snow King: A Yugioh Fairytale   
By: The Kawaii Messenger Of Doom (Jeannie)   
  
Warnings: Yaoi (Males in love with males) Silliness, Minimal OC + slight character bashing. violence and gore (only a teeny bit)   
Mandatory legal Disclaimer: 

It is so not mine…for one I can't even read Japanese yet or draw.

Archive: Just tell me where.   
Summery: A new twist on the classic fairy tale….   


  
The cold winds blew around Winter Castle slamming into the tall, imposing   
walls. The castle stood alone in the frozen north overlooking vast desolate stretches of white fields covered in snow that stretched as far as the eye could see. If someone were able to cross the frozen fields and saw the castle at a distance, they might figure the castle was abandoned and would not find out otherwise until it was perhaps to late. The only things that ever came and went were the snowflakes as they drifted in and out of the small windows that dotted long halls which held only the echoes of the storms outside.   
  
Mokuba sulked in the great hall occasionally glairing at the enormous   
chamber doors. He was angry with his older brother who had left this morning before he'd had a chance to wake up. It wasn't time for the Season, that was still months away. Even if it was the Season, Seto would take him along, as he always had...but today his brother had gone without so much as a word. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his long, spiky hair groaning in frustration. He sprang to his feet and once again paced the empty hall occasionally stooping down to pick up some snow, form a ball with it, and throw it against the walls. He was angry with his brother for leaving him behind. Mokuba stopped his pacing and threw several fistfuls of snow at the large ornate throne.  
  
Just when Mokuba thought the day would never end, the winds blew even more   
fiercely than before and the sky darkened to nearly pitch black. His eyes darted to the large wooden doors of the hall as they flew open. In the doorway stood the imposing figure of Seto, king of the Winter. Behind his brother, Mokuba heard the clicking of claws and knew that Seto's pets were making their way to their chambers beneath the castle. The winds calmed as they passed.

"Niisama, You're home!" Mokuba shrieked with joy as he raced toward his   
brother, his anger forgotten   
  
"Mokuba" Seto greeted his brother coolly "Have you stayed inside like I   
asked you to" His commanding tone was offset by the tight embrace he held   
onto Mokuba, who did not see the glimmer of fear that passed through his frosty blue eyes.  
  
"Ni~isama!" Mokuba whined, twisting out of Seto's embrace. "Why can't I go 

with you anymore" Mokuba knew there had to be a reason for his brother's sudden uncharacteristic strictness.

"It's too dangerous." Seto said, firmly ignoring Mokuba's pout. If something were to happen to his brother, Seto doubted he'd be able to handle it. After what had happened last night, Seto was not taking any risks and he'd rather be trying to make peace with an upset Mokuba than fear what was happening with a missing one.  
  
"But Niisama…"Mokuba began to plead. Without Seto around there was nothing to do in the castle and he got bored so easily. Thinking hard, Mokuba could not remember doing anything to incur his brother's wrath so it couldn't be a punishment. Mokuba turned to Seto with a stubborn yet pleading glance. 

Seto looked at Mokuba thoughtfully. The events of last night had shaken him greatly and he wanted to protect his brother from what had happened, yet if he did not make Mokuba understand, the younger boy would no doubt do something foolish and put himself in greater danger. Without a word the young king sat down on his throne with a grim scowl, it seemed like an eternity before he spoke  
  
"Gale…disappeared last night" Seto began reluctantly. A far off look took   
over his icy cobalt eyes; Mokuba shuddered seeing his brother this visibly shaken. Gale was one of his brother's dragons, one of the living vessels of the northern winds created by Seto's hand. 

For as long as Mokuba could remember, the dragons had guarded them and been the only welcome gusts in the palace (though the kings of the other seasons would occasionally stop by, but then they were not exactly welcome.)   
  
"One of your Blue-Eyes While Dragons?" Mokuba gasped disbelieving what he was hearing. "Who would be powerful enough to do that? Why would they do that?" Mokuba asked a thousand dreadful possibilities filling his mind. His eyes darted into the many shadows that filled the great hall as if some horrible monster would leap out and devour him whole.  
  
Seto gave a stiff nod of his head as he watched Moukuba's reaction, then gritted his teeth and inhaled sharply "I have no idea but they will pay when I do find them." Seto admitted furiously. Silence followed his proclamation, as Seto sat down on the throne and entered a trance in order to find his dragon. Mokuba sat with his back to the throne and waited in the silence as not even the winds dared to make a sound.  
  
************   
  
The dripping of water that was far too regular to be natural was the only sound in the vast cave. On one side of the cave a dark red fire heated a black cauldron as it sputtered and boiled. To the right, a table laden with many foul looking items scattered amidst ancient looking books and rolls of parchment. To the left of the cauldron, however lay a pearly white dragon bound to the wall with heavy enchanted iron chains. The dragon slept   
fitfully until it heard footsteps coming toward it.   
  
A figure wearing the hooded robes of a traveler emerged from a particularly   
dark cavern. As it drew closer light glinted off of several large twisted metal medallions preferred by mages and the ends of long nearly colorless hair. The figure menacingly approached the bound dragon with a large gleaming dagger. The large white beast struggled with its chains as sinister laughter poured from the figures unseen mouth and echoed through the cavernous room. The blade glowed a fierce fiery yellow   
  
"Such a beautiful creature you are!" A male voice said as the figure brought a hand to the dragon's smooth hide. He caressed the skin almost lovingly as he continued to speak. "Though not nearly as beautiful as the one that I'll claim with your death. " the mage said wistfully bringing the blade down over the dragon's heart. Blue blood burst front the pearly creature's body onto the floor where it dissolved with an angry hiss, as the dagger dug eagerly into the dragon's flesh. An earsplitting roar echoed through the cavern even after the soul of the unfortunate dragon's soul had fled this world. Beneath the dragon, a large pool of cold blood began to form.  


To all that heard death knell of the dragon, it was the last night they'd know peace for a long time.

  
**********************************************************   
  
"Niisama!" Mokuba called as he bolted up in his bed. All around the keening cries of his brother's dragons silenced even the furious blizzard winds. His door burst open and Seto came running in, ashen and disheveled. He clutched his head furiously while the dragons roared even louder, their voices shaking the castle on its foundations.  


"Niisama, what's happened?" Mokuba demanded as his brother grabbed him   
suddenly and crushed him to his chest. Mokuba could hear his brother's pounding heart and his ragged breathing.   
  
"…Failed...gone.." Seto rasped as he rocked Mokuba slightly and the dragons   
continued to wail. Over the noise, Mokuba heard his brother vow never to let anything happen to either him or his dragons. Neither brother felt so alone and helpless as they had that night.  
  
*******************************************************   


The mage leaned over his cauldron examining its contents closely. The silvery liquid within seemed almost solid to the touch. "Even better than I imagined," he said cheerfully to the pile of pearly bones and scales that lay beneath rusted iron chains.

With that, he rose and lifted the cauldron off of the table it had been on and poured it into the pool of blue blood that lay beside the dragon's body. It quickly solidified into a shimmering mirror. This mirror however was obviously not an ordinary mirror, for all the light dancing off of its surface the images inside were dark and foreboding. Even if the sun were to be reflected in this mirror it would become dim and ominous, almost as if the mirror itself absorbed the light rather than reflecting it.

The mage gazed lovingly into his creation, his mind drifting towards the demon whose heart he hoped to snare with this gift. 

********************************************************************


	2. The end of a frendship

Title: The Snow King: 2/? (complete chapter)  
Author: The Kawaii Messenger of Doom  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Ryou/ Bakura Yugi+Jou hints  
Spoilers: none I know of  
Disclaimer: I don't won `em, nor do I have money. Please don't sue.  
Summary: A twist on the clasic tale  
  
It was hard for Ryou to remember a time when the distant  
light of a village seemed more welcome to him. As a child he'd 

traveled constantly with his mother and sister, and continued to 

do so, being a fortuneteller. He loved traveling from town to town,

seeing all the curious and eager people whom would pay handsomely 

fora glimpse of what was to come. But now Ryou wasn't traveling 

and plying his trade, to tell the right he hadn't for couple of years 

now, he was fleeing. Everywhere he saw omens of doom and 

destruction as he ran to keep ahead of the great evil that had been unleashed.  


"It's about time." A grouchy voice behind him said into his ear. Ryou 

started and then looked at his near twin who was wearing an ever-present 

scowl. "So can we stay here tonight or is it `too evil' here also?"  
  
"If you think this is nonsense, Bakura, then why did you come with me?" 

Ryou asked angrily. "My gift has seldom been wrong andnever about anything 

this serious. And even ~you ~ admitted to feeling something."  
  
"Even a dead rat would get creped out listening to yourwhining.

`Bakura something horrible is going to happen', `I'm seeing  
omens all over the place and hearing voices that aren't there."  
Bakura mocked, unaware that his action had drawn the attention of  
four sets of icy blue eyes.  
  
"So why did you leave with me then." Ryou asked defiantly.  
  
"You're mine and I wasn't going to let you go that easily."  
Bakura replied smugly. "So, do we got enough gold left for a room or  
am do I need to get to work in this pathetic little village." Bakura  
asked heading for the village, shivering almost unnoticeably at the  
bitingly cold breeze.  
  
"We should have enough." Ryou said hurrying to keep pace  
with his companion.  
  
"Thank you anyway, I did not want to stay there and waiting  
for my doom." Bakura let out a snort and Ryou gave a fond smile.  
There was something about him that comforted Ryou deeply. "  
Something awful, I don't know what was summoned that night, but if  
we had stayed…" Ryou trailed off and looked at the ground. He heard  
Bakura snort and continue walking.  
  
"And what happened that night to make you so afraid?" Ryou  
puzzled over that question. He shivered, as the night seemed even  
colder now.  
  
Ryou had been watching the flames in the little hut he shared with  
Bakura. Bakura had been sleeping in their bed when Ryou heard it.  
From the earth a great, loud cry of agony ripped through him as pain  
and fear drowned out almost everything else. The next thing he knew  
he was cradled in the arms of a very irritated Bakura. Ever since  
that incident, however, Bakura had stubbornly refused to listen to  
anything more about the night or any thing related to it.  
  
"The screaming, something died horribly. I could hear it and I  
felt its agony. Since then, all around there was evil, real solid."  
the fortuneteller replied softly. Ryou felt the brief passing of a  
breeze, but it did not matter.  
  
"That was a little over three months ago, am I right?" Ryou  
looked up suddenly. A little ahead of himself, Bakura was walking  
along quickly followed by a huge white dragon with his mouth over the  
other's head. A fine mist was pouring out of its mouth and slowly  
enveloping Bakura. Ryou turned his head and looked behind him. What  
he saw made him turn and shake with fright.  
  
A tall youth with dark brown hair and burning blue eyes towered  
over him. He was dressed in tight black leather from the neck down  
with a sleeveless trench coat made of snow white leather. On his  
arms Ryou could see the stiff ends of several belts fastened over his  
upper arms. Behind him lurked two more dragons white as snow with  
burning blue eyes, their tails twitching angrily. Ryou stared at  
them awestruck and afraid.  
  
The tall youth merely glared at the silent Ryou. "It has been a  
little over three months since that fateful night hasn't it, ningen." 

Ryou nodded feebly in response to the harshly spokenquestion  
  
"Where have you been running from human?" Ryou, unable to speak,  
pointed to the south and east of the village. "On foot for a monthand five days." 

Ryou found himself saying before he realized it. The  
stranger nodded and turned away as did the two dragons.  
  
"Forget what you have seen here and what made you flee your  
home. It is not good for humans to mess with they don't understand."  
he said to Ryou before snapping his fingers and walking away.  
  
For a few seconds, all Ryou could hear was the pounding of his  
heart. He was unaware of something large and white passing him until 

it struck him. Before Ryou could hit the ground he felt the cool and 

smooth tail of the dragon wrap around him andraise him slightly above 

the ground. The dragon lowered Ryou to his feet and bared it teeth in 

large grin. Ryou fought hard not to showhis fear as the dragon turned 

its head and walked away. The world seemed to return around the pale 

haired boy when he remembered hiscompanion. /Bakura!?  
  
Fearing what he'd see, Ryou turned around hesitantly. His  
heart swelled in relief to see Bakura scanning the nearby buildings  
obviously looking for the inn. Ryou caught up with Bakura as the  
other entered the threshold of their goal and wrapped his arms around  
him.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" Bakura asked puzzled by Ryou`s  
embrace.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine." Ryou replied joyfully. Bakura  
let Ryou hug him for a few seconds more before he found the host and  
bargained for a room.  
  
After coming to a quick agreement, the two travelers sat down  
at a roughly hewn table that barely looked stable enough to hold it's  
own weight. Ryou and Bakura ate a hurried meal, consisting of some  
sort of meat stew (what meat neither Ryou nor Bakura could identify)  
and some dry crumbs pressed together to resemble bread, they went  
upstairs and collapsed gratefully in the large and sturdy bed.  
  
As he drifted of in the warm haven of Bakrua's arms, Ryou  
felt truly at peace fort he first time in over three months.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Seto walked in contemplative silence. The human had given  
him the information he sought. He watched the behind him his dragons  
talked agitatedly amongst themselves, their thoughts whispering in  
his mind. The human's information was the first real clue Seto had  
gotten since Gale had disappeared.  
  
Since that night, neither Seto nor his dragons had felt at ease. 

The dragons had taken to patrolling the halls of the castle snapping 

at everything that moved, including the drifting flurries of snowflakes 

and even each other on occasion. Seto himself checked every door and 

window so that nothing got through them. This had proven unwise when 

Mokuba had fallen down the stairs not haven seen the first step. Seto relented 

and undid the reinforcements enough to let only light through most of the windows.  
  
//Squall.// Seto called to his lead dragon. The dragons stopped their conference and turned their heads towards him.  
  
//Yes master.// Squall answered eagerly.  
  
//How long would it take us to get to where the ningen said he was running from?// Seto asked resolutely  
  
//About a day and a half.// Squall said thoughtfully. Behind  
him the other dragons exchanged meaningful glances.  
  
// Then we are going home. Tonight we will prepare and  
tomorrow we will set out to avenge our dear Gale.// Seto proclaimed  
coldly. The dragons uttered their murmurs of agreement and followed  
their master eagerly.  
  
************************************************************  
  
It started with the rumbling of distant thunder and a chill that seeped into 

the skin passed through the flesh and griped the bones with an ice that 

threatened never to thaw. The mages eyes shot open in panic as he realized 

that the winter king had finally come for his life. He lay motionless on the 

bed, calming his mind from the panic clouding it. That done, the mage 

thought about how best make his escape. Over the mages head, the cavern 

filled with the scraping of dragon claws.  
  
The earth shook with the dragon's fury as they clawed into the earth, eager to uncover their prey. Overhead even the sun and moon watched the events with rapt interest.  
  
The king of the Winter towered behind his dragons holding back the most 

powerful blizzards known to exist by his iron will alone as he waited to 

see the fiend who had killed his creation, his child to, be revealed to him.  
  
In the cavern, the mage scurried about furiously collecting only that 

which could not be replaced. Finally he grabbed the dark mirror and 

raced to a tunnel that hopefully would be too small and unnoticeable 

for him to escape down. All around the mage, pools of light swelled 

around his feet and the angry breathing of dragons echoed through the tunnel.  
  
Blood and pale hair splattered against the walls of the cavern as Stormy 

let out a blast of wind that imbedded the mage into the floor. Behind the mage, 

the mirror fell onto the floor also and shattering into millions of tiny splinters 

too small to be seen by the eye.  
  
Stormy quickly slipped into cavern followed closely by Squall and Tempest.

As the dragons charged for the sprawled figure, the winds blew furiously 

behind them. Seto covered his eyes with his hands as the shards flew past him.  
  
In the bite of the mirror fragments, Seto could feel the faint trace of 

Gale's essence. The king of Winter felt a sadness, one he knew his dragons felt 

deeply also. Seto peered nervously over at his dragons and felt relived when 

he saw them; Squall had the remains of the mage pinned beneath his claw. 

Tempest was circling the two ready to strike if need be. Seto walked up 

to the two eyeing the robed figure with suspicion.  
  
His nose wrinkled with distaste at the scent of blood and Tempest breathed

over the body covering it with frost. Squall scowled at Tempest for showing 

off and sunk his claws deeper into the human. Seto knelt over the body and 

wrapped his fingers around its throat.  
  
After seeing no resistance and not feeling any breath or pulse, Seto looked 

back up at his dragons. Tempest was prodding the body with the tip of her tail.  
  
//This is the creature that killed our Gale?// She snorted distastefully  
  
//Pathetic!// Squall growled as he batted Tempest's tail from the body.

//Don't touch it; heavens know there it's been.//  
  
//Like you've been careful!// Tempest shot back with a shove of her own tail.  
  
//This isn't the time for squabbling.// Seto commanded not wanting to deal 

with another of his dragons little spats. He then turned his attention to where 

Stormy stood over Gale's remains.  
  
Stormy was nuzzling his love's pearly scales while biting back tears. Like Tempest 

and Squall, he'd shared something special with the missing dragon. When she had not returned form hunting that night, he had been inconsolable. The others had tried to 

relive his sorrow and loneliness but something had been ripped form Stormy and  
not even his master could understand. A reassuring hand came to rest on 

Stormy's flank and he turned to meet the sorrowful eyes of Seto trying to 

offer him comfort. Stormy thanked the king briefly then stepped aside.  
  
Seto fought to keep the helplessness out of his eyes as he gathered up 

Gale's scales. Despite all their searching, all Seto had to show for it was a pile 

of pearly scales and a too easily slain human. What was he to do now? He could 

not very well create another dragon, all that would do is insult Gale's memory. 

But he did need another dragon; they had paired up, and with three one would 

always be left out.  
  
"//Rest in peace, Gale. We have avenged you and you will always be with us in 

spirit.//" Seto said aloud in a solemn voice. He then shrugged off his coat and 

filled it with Gale's body. With a silent command, to his dragons Seto rose and cradled Gale protectively.  
  
As he left, Seto made sure to step on the dead mage's head and was amused 

to see that Stormy followed his master's example for good measure. Stormy 

caught up to Seto and lowered his head so Seto could climb on. Then Stormy 

scaled the walls of the cavern and began the long journey home. Behind them, 

Seto heard Tempest and Squall making their way out of the cave, being very 

careful to break everything that was in their reach.  
  
From the shadows of the tunnel the mage tried to flee in, a pair of near-black 

violet eyes gleamed. A man who looked like the dead mage only with pointyer 

hair that seemed to defy gravity and more evil with a shining gold jagon on his  
forehead stepped out of the darkness and walked over to the frozen corpse. 

He then tore of the thick brown robe and waived his outstretched hand over 

the other's back.  
  
Strange brands appeared in the skin of the dead mage. They were the markings 

of power, claiming the human as the property of the demon lord Ishtar. The wounds inflicted by the dragon disappeared and the body began to twitch.  
  
"Sleep my pet, it is not yet time for you to die. And when you awake, I look forward to seeing what you'll do next." Ishtar purred as he melted back into the shadows. Not too long after the demon departed, the brands faded back into the mages back and he awoke.  
  
Marik awoke stiff, sore and confused. His last memories (and he was convinced 

that these were to be his last memories ever.) were of the king of the Winter and 

his beasts tearing into his lair thrusting for his blood. Marik looked around as 

he rose to his knees. The young mage was bent over what looked like frozen blood.  
He puzzled over this as he got to his feet.  
  
The damage the dragons had done was extensive. The hole they had torn into 

the earth covered over half of the ceiling. Deep gashes, no doubt 

caused by the sharp claws of the dragons, littered the floor. All of his 

equipment had been smashed to pieces. The pile of pearly scales was 

missing and the chains had been torn from the walls and trampled into 

the floor.  
  
Marik searched reverently for his mirror dreading the thought it had 

been taken and felt a surge of relief when he spotted it on the ground just out of arms reach. Eagerly Marik reached for it.  
  
"No, curse the gods! No!" Marik uttered in horror as he beheld the empty 

frame. The mage collapsed in grief, less alone in the cavern than he imagined.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ryou bent over his crystal ball, more watching the owner of the inn than 

either the erithral shadows or his customer. "I see a big change and a 

mysterious but powerful stranger. Travel is not recommended for a while, 

as there is the danger you will not return from the trip." Ryou's hand flew to 

his mouth as familiar shadows danced on the edge of his vision, causing the 

fortuneteller to seal a furtive glance at his customer.  


Ryou's current customer was a blonde boy with honey-tinged eyes. He 

was very animated practically and could hardly sit still as he watched 

with rapt attention. Ryou had been happy to tell the boy his fortune, as he 

seemed a pleasant change from his other customers. 

Most of the people Ryou had met in the village had approached him to 

inform him that he was either a fraud, in need of a real job or to solicit other 

services.  
  
Fortunately for Ryou, Bakura had kept close incase a customer wanted  
more from him than merely a glimpse of the future. Right now Bakura  
was upstairs, resting and Ryou knew that he had another night, two at the 

most, before the bandit decided it was time to move elsewhere. Ryou frowned; 

he rather enjoyed being in the village and getting to socialize with people. 

As much as he loved Bakura it did get lonely at times being with just him.  
  
"Is that all?" The blonde asked as he held Ryou's orb up towards a lantern 

hanging over the table, trying to see into it. Ryou grabbed it out of his 

hands and glared. The blonde let out a squeaking sound and sat down, 

the picture of obedience.  
  
Ryou frowned, his orb was contaminated* and he'd just cleaned  
it last night. He let out a sigh as he looked into it once more. For  
the most part the shadows had disappeared, except for some faint ones  
that looked familiar, like a forgotten dream.  
  
"No, there is one more thing." Ryou said gathering his supplies. 

"You have forgotten a meeting." Ryou looked up to see the blond 

pacing looking confused.  
  
"A Meeting? What meeting, I can't have forgotten a-" his eye's 

suddenly went wide "Oh Shit!" The blond turned toward Ryou. 

"Look I gotta go now. Here." The blond rummaged in his pockets. 

Before Ryou could say anything, several coins were dropped into 

his hands. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Ryou stared dumbfounded at the coppers in his hands, stifling laughter. 

The blond had already paid him before gazing into the crystal. Ryou shook 

his head and headed up to his and Bakura's room eager to tell him what had just happened.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Jou slumped against the door of a darkened shop, his chest heaving and his lungs 

burning. As he tried to cache his breath, Jou slumped to the stone doorstep. His 

legs felt like the formless blobs gravy often made when set out too long.  
  
The fortuneteller was right about one thing, he had forgotten a meeting. 

Jou had promised to meet with Yugi and help him carry the things his 

grandfather needed for their store. He'd left work early today so that he'd 

have time to see the fortuneteller (though that was something Jou would

never mention to his friends) only to have to said fortuneteller busy with 

other clients.  
  
Jou rose unsteadily to his feet, and knocked on the door in vain. He 

knew that Anzu had probably gotten angry with Jou for breaking his word 

again. She had probably taken Yugi home and would be waiting for him at 

his house.  
  
With a sigh, Jou began walking towards his house dreading what waited 

him there. As he walked along the streets he overheard the villagers talk as he

passed them. The gossip exchanged unnerved him but still caught his interest more than even the fortuneteller's cryptic words.  
  
Something strange was happening to an alarming number of people. They'd 

be fine until one day they'd wake up cold as the winter winds. It was if the infected person had lost all the warmth and love in there hearts. They were rude and unkind, seeing nothing but the flaws in everything. Friends often found themselves facing the hard eyes

of their childhood playmates. Business partners fought a quarrel over trifles.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Where are you going Yugi?" Soguroku asked as Yugi hastily pulled 

on his coat. He was arranging some games on the counter in hopes of selling 

them faster.  
  
"I just saw Jounouchi while I was upstairs," Yugi said walking toward the 

door He's walking down the road now."  
  
"Wait, Yugi. It's late you should wait until the morning" Suguroku 

advised worried for his grandson, the madness seemed to attack people 

at random and the thought of Yugi's sweet nature being lost was too much 

for his heart.  
  
"It'll be alright Grandpa, I'm just going down the street" Yugi called running out the door.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Jounouchi was walking down the street to his house and Anzu's wrath, 

when he heard someone calling to him. At first he thought it a trick of the 

early evening wind, but the calling got louder. Jou looked up and saw his 

best friend, running towards him.  
  
"Jounouchi, we were worried about you." Yugi said as he reached his friend 

"you never showed up this afternoon."  
  
"Uh yeah, well you see I was..delayed the boss had some extra errands to run 

before I left today." Jou said feeling slightly guilty for the lie. "So how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine." Yugi said happily. Jou was all right, and Yugi felt happy being with

him. Despite his small circle of friends; Yugi had always felt a special closeness 

with Jou. "How are you doing."  
  
"Oh I'm alright I guess." Jou replied as he and Yugi turned towards their 

houses and began walking home. They had barely gone five steps when he felt

a sharp pain in his eyes and chest. They stung as a sensation like being doused 

with ice water spread through his body. The world seemed distant and flat, with everything awful magnified many times. Things that Jounouchi had loved seemed to  
become repulsive, which confused him as he walked along with his annoying, chattering friend.  
  
"..what do you think Jounouchi?" Yugi asked as they stood in the doorway of his house.  
  
"Do you ever shut up." Jounouchi snapped annoyed. "I don't know why I've 

been running all over this pathetic little village trying to catch up with you." 

Jounouchi sneered in disgust.  
  
"Jounouchi, what?" Yugi floundered as he met the hard amber gaze of his friend. Tears welled in his eyes as Jou continued to glower at him  
  
"Quit crying like a baby over every little thing!" Jounouchi yelled as he stormed off, leaving Yugi alone in the winter's night.  
  


Tbc


	3. Meetings

Title: The Snow King: 3/?  
Author: The Kawaii Messenger of Doom  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing(s): Seto/Jou Ryou/ Bakura Yugi+Jou hints  
Spoilers: none I know of  
Disclaimer: I don't won `em, nor do I have money. Please don't sue.  
Summary: A twist on the clasic tale  
Notes: //words// is telepathic speach and /words/ is thoughts.  
  
Seto walked along the dark streets of the human city, deep  
in thought. The only light that shown on the winter nights was the  
flickering embers of dying fires. It seemed too silent. Seto missed  
having Mokuba beside him, looking in all of the windows and telling  
him of any particularly interesting he saw.  
  
As much as Seto wanted Mokuba with him, he could put his  
brother in such danger. Seto had believed himself safely isolated  
from the world, and Gale had paid for that carelessness with her  
life. He could not allow that to happen again  
  
True, the human mage had been killed, but what about the next  
threat. /Almost too easily./ Seto thought uneasily. How could a mere 

human, mage or no, defeat his powerful dragons, and would have  
evaded his vengeance had it not been for a chance meeting with an  
omen-reader. But what if his next attacker was more than a human.  
If one of the others decided to take over his kingdom, Seto did not  
want Mokuba in the open.  
  
It was at time lie this that Seto missed his master. Despite  
his many shortcomings ( a sadistic, arrogant man with a fondness for  
strong drinks.) , Seto had to admit that the older man had been wise  
and powerful. Unfortunately, Seto's master had gone to live among  
the humans upon the conclusion of his studies.  
  
Still, Set felt guilty about leaving Mokuba at home. Although 

they were brothers, Mokuba did not have the power Seto had. He 

could not just make a creature to keep him company like Seto had  
with his dragons. Maybe Seto could find a pet for Mokuba, but what?  
  
*************************************  
  
/This is the worst winter ever../ Yugi mused sadly as he  
waived goodbye to his friends, Hiroto and Anzu, and prepared to walk  
the rest of the way home. Yugi had never liked winter. He hated  
trying to wade through the tall drifts of snow and getting a cold  
every year. This year, the winter had been slow in coming but now  
that it was here, the snowstorms seemed to be making up for lost time.  
  
Normally he would have his best friend Jounouchi to walk  
with him, so it wasn't so bad. Since earlier this winter however,  
Jounouchi had drifted away from Yugi and their friends. He had  
become cold and distant often snapping at them for no reason at  
all. Jou never hung around them and was often seen with the tough  
punks of the village.  
  
A sudden gust of wind knocked Yugi out of his thoughts and  
into a nearby wall. Yugi slid down the wall and caught sight of his  
ex-friend pushing his way through the crowds towards him. A sudden  
hope bubbled in his chest until a second tough-looking boy, Hirutani,  
emerged from the crowd behind him. Although Yugi could not hear what  
both boys were saying, Yugi could tell by their faces and gestures  
that they were having a heated fight. Yugi cautiously snuck up  
behind the two bickering boys. Jounouchi brandished a rickety wooden  
sled like an exotic prize and with a shout of see you darted out into  
the road.  
  
Yugi ran unnoticed past Hirutani and looked franticly for his  
friend in the thinning crowd of sleighs, as the weather grew ever  
worse. He caught sight of Jou smirking and waving wildly from behind  
a white sleigh that nearly blended in perfectly with the falling  
snow. Yugi felt a since of dread as he watched his friend trail  
behind the nearly invisible object. Somehow Yugi thought that if  
whoever owned the sleigh had gone through so much trouble to make it  
blend in with the winter scenery, they would be less that  
appreciative of some kid hitching a ride. Yugi decided that he  
should try and warn Jou and ran even faster toward his friend.  
  
Without warning something big and pale reared suddenly, and the  
winds increased in their fury. Yugi tired to call to his friend but his words

were stolen by the wind. More movement from creatures that blended in 

with the snow came front the sled and it seemed that the weather answered 

to their movements. The cold air stung Yugi's face and eyes as he helplessly 

watched the sleigh fade into a white void carrying his friend with it.  
  
"Jounouchi!" Yugi called over the roaring of the winds, which bore their 

heavy loads of ice and snow down upon the village. "Jounouchi!" Yugi 

called more desperately as the storm descended like a great frozen waterfall 

turning the world around him to white.  
  
In his dreams, Yugi chased his friend through the winter storms, only to 

see creatures emerge from the storms and devour Jounouchi before his 

frightened eyes.  
  
//////  
  
Seto sat peacefully in his sled as the tendrils of the growing blizzard

wrapped around him. His dragons reared their pearl-white heads 

eagerly and shot blast of cold to assist the storm. He watched in 

smug satisfaction the village being covered by a thick layer of snow. 

Sensing the storm was now powerful enough to continue on it's own, 

Seto gave a mental nudge to his dragons who hurried eagerly along 

ready to reinforce the next winter storm. They pulled the sled, hidden 

in the winds from mortal eyes, out of the town casually without a 

single sound.  
  
Long after the village had become a distant blur; Seto felt a  
slight tingling sensation in his head for the better part of an hour before 

he felt the nudge of one of his dragons.  
  
// Master? // Squall began meekly.  
  
// Yes what is it? // Seto asked neither his face nor his  
voice betraying any emotion. The three dragons looked at each other  
grimacing in dread. Finally Stormy turned his head to his master  
  
// We didn't think it would become a problem...we only realized 

it a short while ago…// Stormy hedged, the fear showing in his voice if not 

his steadily moving body.  
  
// We though it would be gone by now. // Tempest explained in a tone 

of false airiness.  
  
// You thought what would be gone? // Seto asked, his impatience 

leaking into his voice and eyes. At that the dragons all tensed up.  
  
// T-there's a ningen behind us. // Tempest answered in a bracing 

tone. For a moment, Seto simply sat there dumfounded. A human, was 

following his sleigh? Impossible, he doubted greatly that there were any 

humans fast enough to keep up with his sleigh. His dragons could effortlessly 

outstrip a racing horse.  
  
// A ningen? // Seto asked stiffly and the dragons nodded with too-wide 

grins on their faces. // Is following us? // Again they nodded eagerly, and Seto 

did not have to read their minds to know that they were wishing desperately that they could run away from him. Seto thought back on the brief mentions

of humans his master had given his face scowled in concentration. 

He looked back at his scared dragons and could all but hear their

furiously pounding hearts. // How? // Seto asked still deep in thought.  
  
// It must have come from the village we left a while ago //  
Tempest supplied helpfully, but Seto did not notice that she spoke. He 

still was having trouble with the concept of a human being able to follow 

him.  
  
// And you are telling me this now because? // Seto asked  
half intrigued half irritated. The dragons all gulped nervously.  
  
//Well we thought it would be gone- didn't know it would stay  
with us this long- sorry-didn't know what to do- want to know what  
you want done-. // All three dragons explained so quickly that Seto  
could not tell who said what. He thought deeply on the problem as  
everybody continued in silence.  
  
Seto's mind worked furiously on what to do about the human.  
They were far from any human village, so if he were to simply to relice 

the creature it would probably perish. Seto curled his lip in disdain,

somehow it didn't seem right to do that even with something as stupid 

as that. Taking him to another village would be bothersome and Mokuba 

would not speak to him for a week, angry that Seto had wasted so much

time on a stupid little human when he'd been cooped alone in the castle…  
  
Seto's eyes widened slightly as a brilliant idea came into his head, 

he grinned as he called out to his dragons. //Do you know if it's difficult to

train a ningen // Seto asked his dragons eagerly. The dragons stopped 

abruptly and craned their long necks to stair at their master dumfounded.  
  
//No idea master. // Squall said chewing the inside of his cheek  
in concentration as he shook his head back and forth.  
  
//Dono// Stormy replied casting his eyes to the ground and hanging  
his head just in case.  
  
// I never been around one long enough to know anything about  
that. // Tempest said her tail scratching her head thoughtfully. //but it 

would be fun to find out. // the dragon added cheerfully. Stormy and 

Squall both turned their heads to gape at her.  
  
Seto had barely heard them as the idea had become even more  
appealing. It seemed that fate had just handed him the solution to all of 

his problems. //Let's have a look and see. // Seto announced sounding 

pleased with himself. His dragons looked at each other and finally 

Squall turned around and reached behind the sleigh to retrieve the

human. //If it doesn't appear to be too dangerous, maybe Mokuba would 

like a pet to keep him company while I'm gone. // Seto mused thoughtfully.  
  
*****  
  
Jounouchi shivered irritably as the sleigh thundered before him,  
cursing his stupidity. Just when things could not get any worse, the sleigh 

came to an abrupt stop. Jou's sled crashed into the sleigh and creaked ominously

while he spilled onto the ground. He scowled as he stood up and dusted the snow 

off of himself while wondering what to do next. The blond looked around and 

doubted that he could find his way to shelter, much less back home, in this  
storm. The winds bit and stung his face making it hard to see more than a 

foot in front of his eyes.  
  
Jou was about to conceder begging the sleigh's owner to share  
whatever shelter was nearby with him. Jonouchi's thoughts were cut  
short by something large, white and looming above him. Jou's legs  
were paralyzed as he looked into massive ice blue eyes, which burned  
into him like a summer bonfire. Unable to run or even scream, Jou  
watched as the head opened his mouth which was filled with shiny, and  
no doubt sharp, pointed white teeth which grabbed his shoulder and  
hoisted him up into the air.  
  
There was barely time for Jou to register pain from the bite  
before the boy was dropped at the feet of the sleigh's owner. Jou  
looked up and was transfixed; towering over him was the most  
beautiful person he'd ever seen. Although he didn't look much older  
that Jou himself, something in the way he held himself screamed to  
Jou that calling him anything less than a man would be an insult. He  
was dressed in tight body-hugging black leather from his neck down  
and a long white sleeveless coat, which fluttered in the breeze like  
the wings of some great bird. His skin and finely carved features  
would have made him look like a stature carved from the snow if it  
weren't for the blazing blue eyes that Jou realized were studying  
him. These were the last thoughts Jou had as darkness seeped into  
his brain and the cold overtook him.  
  
************************************  
  
Seto looked at the crumpled heap at his feet. Tousled blonde  
hair pooled around wind burned cheeks as wide amber eyes stared back  
in pure awe. To him the human looked like nothing more than a  
wounded cub of some animal /hardly looks dangerous. / Seto noted as  
he studied him closer.  
  
//This is how he did it! // Stormy said smugly to the other two  
dragons as he picked up the pile of splinters that had been the boy's  
sled. //He attached it to our sleigh and was pulled behind us. // A  
chorus of `oh' s and `I see's' followed the announcement. Seto  
merely chuckled at their antics. He turned to the human about to  
ask him the meaning of the sled when he noticed something; the humans  
lips were turning blue (and Seto was quite certain that humans  
usually had either red or pink lips.) and his eyes were getting  
glazed and dark.  
  
Seto caught the blonde before he could hit his head on the  
floor of the sleigh. Even with his minimal knowledge of humans, Seto  
could tell the other was in a bad way.  
  
Instinctively Seto cupped Jou's cheek and brought the blonds  
lips to his own. Jounouchi felt a strong, indescribable tingling  
from the kiss and roused slightly. Seto had found the kiss quite  
pleasant. Jounouchi apparently had other ideas as he reached his arm  
feebly around Seto's neck and kissed the brunette.  
  
It was not until Jou nearly fainted in Seto's arms that the  
king realized something wrong. Jounouchi looked at him from half  
lidded eyes, much healthier than before. Seto could feel the others  
racing heart through the worn coat Jounouchi wore. He laughed in  
amusement, as Jou seemed to beg with his eyes.  
  
"It seems I've found myself a new pet." Seto called  
cheerfully to his dragons who looked dumbstruck. "Any Idea what I  
should name it?"  
  
Three sets of eyes blinked at him. Seto hear the feeble protests of 

the blonde in his arms. Seto laughed when Jounouchi finally managed to 

murmur that he wasn't a pet and tried to squirmout of his arms.  
  
"I'll think up names on the way home then," Seto said in  
amusement with a mental command to his dragons. Jou gave out an  
indignant cry as he was lain on Seto lap. The dragons perked up and  
ran quickly towards Winter Castle  
  
//Psst! Squall!// Tempest called to her mate. //I think  
that our master is quite taken with the ningen.//  
  
//And?// Squall asked irritably. He did no think that Seto  
should be bringing strange humans into the palace with young Mokuba  
barely able to defend himself.  


//Do you think it will last.// Tempest asked  
hopefully //After all besides Mokuba, he has nobody.//  
  
//Are you mad? Ningen have such brief lives…he'll be dead and  
forgotten so soon it's hardly worth remembering him.// Squall growled  
and they continued home in silence.  
  
Seto spent the whole journey watching the sleeping blonde in  
his arms. Seto was pondering what it was about Jou that drew his  
attention to him.  
  
TBC  



	4. The begining or the end

Title: The Snow King: 4/?

Author: OtakuJeannie

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, Marik/Ishtar, YugiJou hints

Warnings: Yaoi,

Spoilers: not really

Disclaimer: Don't sue; Jeannie doesn't even own herself these days

Reviews: I'll beg but I won't hold the story hostage

Notes: Despite rumors to the contrary, this fic is alive, I tell you, alive! As of right now

the plot has started to write itself.

Hiroto waited in the empty smith shop. Normally there would be some task to do, especially since Jounouchi was not here, but that was not the case today. Nasty weather was on its way and nobody wanted to be away from home longer than they had to. There had been a few projects the blacksmith had wanted to finish up before the weather turned too bad.

The shutters creaked and pulled against their bolts, making Hiroto wonder if asking Yugi to meet him out here was such a good idea. Since the day Jounouchi had turned his back on his friends, Yugi began to withdraw a little more each day. He hardly ever laughed and his smile was painfully fake. Anzu was nudging him into trying to take Jou's place but Hiroto had his doubts; was it fair to either Yugi or Jou for him to even try. 'No' Hiroto decided 'I'm not Jounouchi and Yugi knows that. I don't know why he suddenly became such an asshole, but Yugi still loves him and wants him back…and so do I.

"Hiroto!" The sudden call made Hiroto jump in fright. He turned around and saw Yugi's oldest friend and secret crush Anzu staring at him.

"A-Anzu what are you doing here?" Hiroto asked hoping he wasn't in trouble again.

"Is Yugi here?" Anzu was looking around the room for the slightest trace of their friend.

"No, I was waiting for him. Why" Hiroto answered blinking stupidly.

"His grandfather sent him out hours ago and hasn't come home yet. I thought he might be with you." Hiroto fought the urge to panic. Yugi hadn't stayed out that long since the betrayal, and he wouldn't do anything to worry either his friends or his family.

"Look Anzu, I'll go look for him" Anzu was about to open her mouth to protest when Hiroto cut her off. "You check at the house for him. There's no point in both of us getting caught in this weather, if we can help it." Hiroto ran to get his heavy weather coat and coveralls. He popped his head into the office where the blacksmith was and told him that he was leaving.

Outside, Hiroto wandered the streets trying to find something familiar. In the dark and with the winds blowing snow everywhere, the village was like a strange maze. Hiroto called out Yugi's name, hoping to hear an answer.

Yugi was his closest friend and he had gone through so much already. Before he knew how to walk, Yugi had lost both of his parents. Fortunately his grandfather had claimed him and Yugi was raised in a loving but sometimes lonely home. Yugi had always been rather small for his age, especially now and got picked on a lot for that.

It wasn't until he had befriended both Jounouchi and himself that Yugi had any real guy friends. Anzu had looked after him but always thought of him like a kid brother, which hurt Yugi. The smaller boy had developed quite a crush on Anzu

As time went on, Yugi was slowly and painfully realizing that Anzu did not love him like he did her. He might have been crushed by that, hadn't Yugi fallen in love with Jounouchi. Hiroto wondered if their friend would have ever loved Yugi back the way he wanted to be. It was no good thinking about what if, Hiroto scolded himself and leaned against a wall to think.

A few seconds later, Hiroto jumped away from the wall as if it was burning. He recognized the building as the inn that had lodged the fortune-teller whose heels the madness had come. Hiroto was certain that Jounouchi had visited the fortune-teller and been cursed, his friend was very superstitious though he tried to pretend he wasn't. He wondered what had Jounouchi could have done to deserve to be cursed like that. Was there anything that could cure his friend, or would a cure leave Jounouchi forever wallowing in guilt?

Hiroto sighed angrily and pushed off of the wall. He did not want to think about Jounouchi right now, the pain of betrayal was too raw. Since the day he had found the blond boy wandering the streets and eating garbage, Jounouchi had been like a brother to him. When they had turned thirteen, they had sworn that nothing on earth would ever come between them. But then the madness had stolen from Hiroto his friend and brother, leaving him unable to even morn the loss, as Yugi had been beyond devastated.

The smaller boy was wasting away because Jounouchi hart had become drained of all its love. He was no longer the carefree and loyal friend Hiroto and Yugi had grown up with. In his place stood a mean and cold youth that bore only a superficial resemblance to the real Jounouchi.

Hiroto started from his thoughts, disgusted with himself. How could he believe that Jounouchi had left them like that, that their friend wasn't strong enough to break the curse and return to them once more. Hiroto pushed away from the wall to continue his search with renewed determination.

Jounouchi lay against the brunette man in that moment between sleep and dreams never wanting to wake ever again. Jounouchi didn't want to go back to the world outside his head anymore, he didn't belong out there anymore.

Since 'That Day" as Jounouchi called it, the blonde felt as if something important was missing. It gnawed on the edges of Jounouchi's mind that he wasn't complete and the world was mocking him for it. All around, Jounouchi could hear see the sneers people were giving him and flaunting their wholeness. The worst ones were the people who always came up to him and insisted that Jounouchi should and could remember what was missing and then be cured just like that. Every time Jounouchi tried to figure out what the missing piece was, he felt it flutter away from him like that time at the ricer

Jounouchi had been chasing something bright and shiny. Yugi, the irritating child who followed him around watched on with large and worried eyes. The shiny thing darted all around every time that Jounouchi reached for it but for some reason no matter how irritated or wet he got, Jounouchi had to catch the thing. He couldn't remember if he had caught whatever it had been or not but decided it was unimportant to think about it now and turned his attention back to the sleigh's driver

Jounouchi curled up in his mysterious host's coat. He was enjoying being around this strange man who out to Jounouchi with an irresistible force. In the sleigh driver's arms, the blond felt happy and content like here was where he truly belonged. Jounouchi sighed happily wanting nothing more that to stay like this forever.

Seto, King of the Winter, was many things and a fool wasn't one of them. He had seen many times how harsh and cruel his season could be to the mortal world. Seto could not count the number of times he had found the remains of some creature that had succumbed to the cold. He knew that was the way the world worked and there was nothing Seto could do about it.

As a result Seto that rather than waste time feeling guilty over something that wasn't his fault, he would shut it out of his life. As far as Seto was concerned the only things in life that mattered were Mokuba's safety and happiness, his dragons and his season. Beyond that nothing else held any value for him until now.

There was something about the other that attracted Seto, something almost familiar. Seto tried to figure out what it was but couldn't. It was then that the human decided to curl into a ball right on Seto's lap. Seto felt an odd tingling and slight discomfort where the blond's still-warm body touched him. Memories flashed through Seto's mind from shadows he had forgotten existed. Before he could dig any deeper, they had vanished like ripples from the water. Seto wondered about what he couldn't remember but brushed it aside. He could worry about such things after he had passed the season on to the King of the Spring, if he wanted to.

Perhaps it was the way the other had felt next to him when they had kissed. It was far more pleasant than the few vague, faded memories he had of kissing. It had been a long time since Seto had thought about those days. The memories came from a time before Seto had become king and were nearly forgotten save for a faded trace here and there. He did not want to think on those times and was saved from doing so by his new pet

The blond shifted, snuggling into Seto's chest. Seto felt slightly uncomfortable at the unexpected touch, even as his fingers reached out and tangled into the other's hair. The human was still warm, but because of the kiss the heat was not as intense to burn. Seto let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around the human trying to keep him still as the sled thundered on.

Hiroto had reached the north river when he began to give up. Yugi had not been with any of his friends nor in his usual haunts. To make matters worse, none of Yugi's friends had seen him since shortly before the snow had begun to fall heavily. Already Hiroto could see the snow covering up his own tracks rather quickly. The winds had begun to pick up, and Hiroto was forced to admit the even he would not be able to stay out much longer.

"Yugi!" Hiroto yelled as he spied the familiar black-red spikes of his friend peaking out of the snow bank. Seeing no reaction, Hiroto raced to where Yugi lay and franticly dug him out. Yugi's skin was cold and red where it peaked out of his oversized coat. Tears welled the Hiroto's eyes as he tried to tell whether Yugi was still alive.

"Yugi wake up." Hiroto begged as he slapped the side of Yugi's face lightly. At first, Yugi didn't respond but then he began to stir. A soft and mumbled 'Jounouchi' escaped his lips.

'Jounouchi!' Hiroto thought angrily. 'Yugi is out here because of him? Has his madness stolen Jou's conscience as well?' Yugi let out a sharp cry, and Hiroto looked down and realized that he was squeezing his friend in his anger. Hiroto loosened his grip and looked around for the source of his anger.

While Hiroto searched for a trace of Jounouchi walking up to the bridge, weary of each creek heard over the wind. No one used this bridge because it was old and falling apart, Hiroto remembered even as he walked onto it. He and Jounouchi had often come here during the warmer months and played here, much to the dismay of Anzu.

Not only had this bridge been Hiroto and Jounouchi's special place, it had been where they had first met Yugi. They had not been exactly friendly with the smaller boy; in fact they had sent Yugi away crying. Hiroto's hand came to his cheek as he remembered the first time he had met Anzu. For three months both he and Jounouchi had been convinced that Anzu was really a boy.

There were large gaping holes in the floor of the bridge, which was now creaking and groaning ominously. Hiroto stopped short of a newer gap and looked down. The ice of the river below had been broken where a support had snapped and fallen. The bridge began creaking louder, making Hiroto step back and retreat. At the sound of snapping wood, Hiroto ran off the bridge.

"Hiroto!" Yugi cried out as he heard the bridge. Yugi held his breath until he saw his friend run towards him. Behind them the sounds of the bridge got louder until it happened.

One of the main support beams had finally gave in as it had threaten to do for years. A large chunk of the side fell also smashing through the thin ice of the creek below. Both Yugi and Honda felt a pang of sorrow at seeing a place they had known so well form their childhoods fall apart before them.

"Are you alright?" Hiroto asked turning to Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi replied distantly, hoping that Hiroto would think his tears were from the cold. The mysterious sleigh had carried Jounouchi over the bridge. Once there had been a village on the other side of the bridge long ago, but something had happened and nobody lived there anymore. Now that the bridge was gone, there was no way Yugi could search for his best friend. "Did you see anything?"

"No." Hiroto replied grimly. He turned away from the bridge, picked up Yugi and headed home.

"Jounouchi went over that bridge." Yugi replied sadly. Hiroto stopped and faced his friend.

"He couldn't have gotten far, the floor was nearly rotted through. Nothing could have crossed that bridge." Yugi nodded and Hiroto continued on.

In his mind however, Yugi's mind was buzzing with this new information. A plan to get Jounouchi back was forming in his head. If his friend hadn't been able to cross the bridge, then he must have fallen into the river. If Jounouchi had, maybe Yugi could use something valuable to bribe the spirit into giving him back once this storm had passed.

Mokuba sulked as he wandered down the halls of the palace. He was bored out of his mind. He had played with his toys, many of which he was far too old for, until he could no longer look at them. Twice he had messed up, rearranged and tidied up his own and his brother's quarters. He had assembled three complete skeletons form the bones found in the dragon's rooms. Mokuba kicked at one of the many ice golems that did the cleaning and other chores around the castle. The thing, a little ball with long sweeping legs flailed helplessly for a few minutes before righting itself and continuing on its way.

Mokuba huffed in frustration. This was the longest he had ever been alone. Even when the master was training Seto, Mokuba saw him more often. It wasn't right Mokuba reasoned, for him to be locked away with nothing to do. Mokuba wished that he could find something, anything to do when he heard foot falls echoing down the hall.

At first Mokuba thought that maybe his brother had returned early, or perhaps to pick him up and they'd finish the season together. Mokuba rushed to the main hall where the footsteps were coming from, but as he got closer, Mokuba realized his mistake. His brother was not the walking around in the halls, and there were only two other people whom it could be. Mokuba turned and began to run when something ran into him. A little huff of air escaped the dark haired boy as he looked down to see the servant he had kicked over gliding away form his legs. Mokuba scrambled to his feet, but it was too late. The door to the great hall flew open and the figure at the end saw him.

"There you are, little Mokuba." A singsong voice echoed through the hall sealing Mokuba's fate.

TBC

I would like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me and for your kind words. So thank you Tayko, Stacy, Roy Rocks!, and SetoGirl and Stan the Silver wolf demon.


	5. Homecomings

Title: The Snow King 5?

Author: Jeannie

Rating: Pg-13

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou, Marik/Ishtar, others

Spoilers: Can't think of any.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not now, not ever.

Summary: A classic fairytale with a twist.

Warnings: Yaoi, Minor ooc, Au, Cross-dressing

Note: Earlier chapers are available in my file under Otaku Jeannie,  
if you need the or e-mail me. Sory about the wait, everbody. And  
as laways C&C is always apreciated.

Anzu bit her lip as she poked the fire nervously. It had been hours  
since Hiroto had promised to bring Yugi back and the storm was  
getting worse. Anzu feared that neither Yugi nor Hiroto were coming  
back. Fresh tears burned her eyes at the thought.

Anzu had known Yugi since they were around five and somehow he could  
cheer her up just by being around. Yugi's violet eyes seemed to  
shine whenever Anzu saw him. It had hurt her to see Yugi becoming  
so withdrawn over Jounouchi's turning. A fear wormed through Anzu's  
heart, what if Yugi didn't return or worse he suffered the same fate  
Jounouchi had? Anzu knew that she could not handle loosing the  
closest friend like that. A sudden chill swept through the room and  
Anzu held her hands out so that the tips of fire's long wavering  
fingers seemed to reach for hers.

After what seemed a long time, a loud pounding on the door startled  
Anzu. She started forward and her fingers brushed the flames. Anzu  
jumped back in pain and waived her hands franticly even as the  
pounding continued outside.

"Coming!" Anzu shouted as she threw open the door to see Hiroto  
slumped over with Yugi on his back. Relief washed over Anzu as Hiroto  
walked into the house. Anzu shut the door and had to lean against  
the door to fasten the bolt. She then looked over to her friends.

Yugi's ashen face was pressed into Hiroto's shoulder and his arms  
lay limply around his neck. The bridge of Hiroto's nose was bright  
red from windburn while his eyes were bloodshot.

"Is he alright?" Anzu asked rushing up to take Yugi from Hiroto.  
Yugi's skin felt clammy against her hands.

"M fine" Yugi mumbled groggily as he struggled to his feet. "Just  
cold."

"Wait right here guys, I'll get you some blankets." Anzu rushed up  
the stairs, careful not to wake anyone glad that her friends were  
safe. Everything was going to be all right, Anzu assured herself as  
she took all the blankets out of the linen closet and headed back  
down the stairs. Yugi was safe and nothing was going to break them  
apart ever again.

Jounouchi awoke with a start when the body beneath his shifted and  
caused him to topple to the sleigh's floor. The tall brunet did not  
see the glare Jou gave, but climbed out of the sleigh. Jounouchi got  
hastily to his feet, climbed wobbly out of the sleigh himself and  
looked about.

They were in a deep valley covered in snow. Two ranges of forbidding  
mountains seemed to frame an endless plane of bare snow covered  
ground. The sky was gray and empty. Fierce winds howled and pounded  
Jounouchi in waves. In the middle of it was a stone castle, which  
seemed as cold and inhospitable as everything else in the valley.

The dragons had shaken off their reigns and were stretching like  
Jounouchi had seen Anzu's cat do when it woke from a nap. One of the  
pearly dragons stopped stretching and faced Jounouchi's host. For  
about a minute the two stood there facing each other and though not  
one sound passed between them Jounouchi knew that they had been  
talking.

Suddenly the brunet straightened and turned towards Jou. Behind him,  
the dragons were pushing the sleigh through an open archway. The  
stranger walked into the archway, looked back at Jou for a moment and  
then snapped his fingers and beckoned him like a dog.

Jounouchi growled in anger at the insult and was about to shout at  
him when he saw the dragons look at him. Their cold blue eyes made  
Jounouchi reconsider his course of action and the blond boy stepped  
back without thinking.

Nervously, Jou looked around. They were in a deep valley covered  
with snow, and surrounded by foreboding looking mountains. The sun  
was creeping down the horizon, casting shadows over the valley. Jou  
took a step back as he took in his surroundings.

For now, there seemed only one possibility for survival so Jounouchi  
turned around and followed the retreating figure of his host into the  
castle.

Marik looked out the storm outside with contempt. Every snowflake  
that flitted by his window was a painful reminder of his encounter  
with the Winter King. Marik watched the snow angrily, and he began  
to imagine ways to repay his enemy for what the other had done to him.

With an angry huff, Marik turned away from his thoughts of revenge  
and towards the mirror that lay on a bed covered with some frayed  
blankets and quilts. When the Winter King attacked Marik, the  
mirror had broken into millions of tiny shards that were scattered by  
the winds. Drawing on his vast knowledge of spells and the resources  
of the unseen world Marik had found many of the missing pieces. But  
even with all the progress Marik had made in restoring his  
masterpiece, still much remained unfinished. The item did not  
currently resemble a mirror so much as a framed piece of silvery  
glass lace. Each hole stood out like a failure to Marik, one he  
would not accept.

With a weary yawn, Marik snuffed out the candle. He would find the  
missing pieces and when he did; Marik would pay a visit to the Winter  
King and make him pay dearly for his actions.

It seemed too quiet to Seto as he looked for Mokuba. The magics that  
protected the castle gave no sign that they had been attacked, indeed  
Seto knew of only one way an intruder might gain access but doubted  
that the rulers over the other seasons would risk war with him. Seto  
continued his search with the assumption that Mokuba had hidden  
somewhere and was still sulking. Seto remembered vividly the  
pleading expression Mokuba had given him while begging to be allowed  
on Seto's rounds over the Season, it had taken a lot of will power  
for the king not to give in on the issue.

Seto was about to try Mokuba's rooms when he heard a dull thud behind  
him. Seto turned around to see the human laying on the floor and  
rubbing one of his legs with a wince. Seto let out a low chuckle as  
he watched the blonde struggle to his feet, if all went well Mokuba  
should be very amused with his new pet.

He'd lost track of how long they had been wandering the castle, in  
fact Jou was about to ask the brunet man if he knew where they were.  
His legs were sore and aching from both exertion and also form  
falling so often. Jounouchi looked up and noticed in annoyance that  
his host seemed to find his clumsiness funny. Jou looked up at his  
tormentor only to see that he had already started walking down yet  
another hallway.

"Hey, wait up will ya." Jounouchi yelled rising to his feet, but  
when he looked up realized his mistake.

"You act big for a little animal, pet." The stranger replied  
haughtily. For a minute Jou stood there, his mind warring between  
fear and anger while his host pushed open a pair of large, heavy-  
looking doors revealing a vast room behind them. Curiosity stole any  
retorts Jounouchi might have had as he followed the chocolate haired  
man into the room.

The room was a curiosity, for the stone walls and floors seemed to be  
covered in a thin sheet of ice, but still tufts of green grass  
sprouted though out the room as well as some wildflowers. There was  
little furniture save for a throne made out of elaborately carved  
crystal, some long counters and a few scattered tables and chairs  
made out of wood with some fur cushioning. Jounouchi opened his  
mouth to ask about the phenomena when he noticed that the other's  
back and shoulders were tense. An odd moment of wisdom came over Jou  
and he decided now was not the time to ask any questions.

"Nnniiisama" Jounouchi jumped three feet into the air as a young girl  
emerged from beneath a covered table ran to his host and hugged him  
tightly. She appeared to be several years younger that Jounouchi,  
had long if unruly coal-black hair and sapphire eyes. Her pink and  
yellow frilly dress reminded him of the princess in one of Anzu's  
storybooks. Jou noted with amusement that this princess' even wore  
a golden tiara. If this girl was a princess, did that make his host  
a prince?

"Ohohohohoh so you finally back Seto." Another voice echoed through  
the room. Jounouchi caught some movement out of the corner of his  
eye. He looked over to see the stonework inside a spring green arch  
ripple and part like a curtain to reveal a tall, beautiful woman  
charring an armload of clothes. She had a cascade of daffodil  
colored hair, violet eyes, and wore a simple sleeveless purple dress  
that stopped mid thigh. Despite her beauty, Jou felt the same air of  
power surrounding the woman and decided to try and stay out of sight.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Seto asked the ruler of the Spring  
with mounting annoyance.

Mai didn't seem to notice as she sauntered up to Seto. "Here." She  
said as she tossed the armload of clothing into Seto's arms. He  
bowed slightly under the weight before dropping it onto the table  
under which Mokuba had been hiding.

"I had herd that poor, little, Mokuba was all alone and decided to  
pay a visit." Mal answered nonchalantly. Seto had to keep from  
screaming as he forced himself to be civil.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" Seto asked, trying to  
make Mai's visit as short as possible. Just then Mai's eyes focused  
on something over his shoulder.

"What is that Seto?" Mai asked as she stepped past him. The short,  
tawny haired creature was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.  
Without another thought, Mai rushed over to get another look.

"A pet." Seto answered dryly to Mokuba's annoyance, while the human  
youth pressed against the wall in fear.

"What do you need a pet for?" came Mai's dismissing reply as she  
pulled back the unfortunate blond's hair to peer at his amber colored  
eyes.

"Let me have him, I'll take good care of him." Mai purred while  
trying to scoop the struggling human into her arms.

"He's here to keep Mokuba company while I'm out of business." Seto  
added firmly and began to walk towards Mai.

"I don't want a dumb human for a pet." Mokuba shouted out while Jou  
denied that he was a pet.

"See, Mokuba doesn't want the human and besides I'd make sure to  
discipline him." Mai argued half-flirting and half serious. Seto  
felt a fresh wave of irritation as possessiveness took over his  
thinking. The human was his find, not something Mai could just come  
and take away from him and Seto was determined to see that she didn't.

"Well you're not taking very good care of him, I can see that." Mai  
observed with a flip of her long golden hair. The youth took  
advantage of the opportunity to escape and dove behind the nearest  
piece of furniture.

"What makes you think that?" Seto retorted, rapidly loosing patience.

"Well for starters, you need to get him out of those clothes  
immediately." Seto grabbed Mokuba and clamped his hands over the  
younger boy's ears.

"Are you insane woman?" Seto hissed angrily. Mai stared at Seto for  
a moment and began to laugh. Seto's hands fell from Mokuba's ears to  
ball into fists at his sides.

"Well if you don't get him into something warmer, the poor thing will  
catch its death of cold, what did you think I meant?" Seto felt  
himself blush but decided to pretend it never happened. If he did,  
Seto knew that Mai tease him about it for a long time.

"Let her take it, Niisama, I won't have time to look after because  
I'll be too busy helping you with your Season." Mokuba begged as he  
pulled at Seto's long white coat.

"No, it is too dangerous for you to go out with me now Mokuba. Until  
you're older you will stay here." Seto replied firmly. "Mokuba will  
need some companionship, so we'll keep the human. Did you have any  
other business here Mai?" Seto stopped just short of threatening the  
ruler of the Spring.

"I was going to ask you to allow me to start my Season a little  
early in thanks for all my help and also you could spend the time  
with Mokuba, but somehow I'd doubt you'd even give me that." Mai  
replied angrily and then stomped angrily across the room.

She stopped just a few steps short of the green framed arch, turned  
and looked over in the area the human had been.

"Oh cute little pet," Mai called out cheerfully, "if you get sick of  
this place, I'd love to take you in." With a wink, Mai stepped  
through the green-framed arch. Seto and Mokuba heaved a sigh of  
relief.

"She's an annoying bitch." Mokuba muttered angrily as she tugged at  
the straps to his delicate and uncomfortable yellow shoes.

"Mokuba watch your language" Seto chided his brother. Mokuba looked  
ashamed for a moment and Seto laughed cynically.

"Besides, she pales in comparison to her mentor'" Disgust painted  
the last word. Seto had never had any fondness for the two of them  
and loathed that they ruled the seasons that bracketed his own.

Just then, the frame opposite the green one began to ripple. "Oh  
Seto-boy, are you there?" a high-pitched sticky sweet voice rang out  
echoing through the throne room. Seto's right eye twitched as he  
recognized his newest visitor.

"Speak of the devil." Seto replied dryly as he collapsed irritably  
into his throne.

TBC

I'd like to thank you all for reading and hope you still enjoy it.

Incase you don't happen to know "niisama" means "Honored Older Brother", verry polite


	6. After the storm

The Snow King 6

Author: Otaku Jeannie

Rating: T

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Marik/Ishtar, others

Spoilers: Can't think of any.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not now, not ever.

Summary: A classic fairytale with a twist.

Note: I am sorry it took so long to write this up, hopefully my next one won't take so long.

* * *

_Just then, the frame opposite the green one began to ripple. "Oh Seto-boy, are you there?" a high-pitched sticky sweet voice rang out echoing through the throne room. Seto's right eye twitched as he recognized his newest visitor. _

"_Speak of the devil." Seto replied dryly as he collapsed irritably into his throne._

Jounouchi turned his head to the gold and red painted arch to the left of the room, watching as the stone inside of it rippled like cloth. From behind the cloth emerged a tall man with shoulder length, strait silver hair. He wore a wearing a garish red suit with a ruffled shirt. From his right, Jounouchi heard Seto hiss angrily, but the other did not seem to hear it as his attention was on the grass.

"Oh dear, I seemed to have just missed Mai." He commented before turning to face the throne.

"Pegasus, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Seto spat out trying to control his rage. Jou noticed that the princess had taken several steps backwards from the direction of the arch.

"I came here to tell you some wonderful news. I have decided to take on an heir." Pegasus announced throwing his arms out in joy.

"An heir?" Seto choked out, thinking about how Pegasus's last student turned out. Pegasus smiled and nodded. "I thought you were planning on living forever." Seto added dryly

"Yes, an heir, it never hurts to be prepared for the unexpected. I'm sure you'd agree after what happened not too long ago..." He added in a solemn voice before brightening again as Seto glared at him. "Not jealous are we Seto-boy?" Pegasus added seductively earning him yet another, more intence glare

"No." Seto answered coldly crossing his legs and arms, thinking about the information the other king had given him. Pegasus seemed momentarily put off by the others demeanor but quickly shrugged it off.

"Well then I now present my new heir!" Pegasus announced loudly and the archway rippled again.

A boy about the same age as Jounouchi and Seto emerged from the ach with shining black hair bound up in a ponytail over the top of his head and burning emerald eyes. He wore a sleeveless tunic with a red and black diamond pattern on it, black trousers and a headband that matched his tunic but the most remarkable thing about him was the large red and black butterfly wings emerging from his back, Jounouchi looked at the newcomer a little closer and saw a pair of antenna emerging from his hair as well. The newcomer strutted into the room to Pegasus' side and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders.

"Otougi." The winged youth announced haughtily. His eyes darted around, apparently not liking the room as his lip curled in distaste.

"What is he, some kind of fairy?" Jounouchi blurted out not realizing that he'd spoken until Seto, Pegasus and Otougi turned to look at him. Jou squirmed under the three's scrutiny.

"What is this Seto-boy? I thought Mokuba was going to be your heir?" Pegasus asked not having noticed the blond human until now. Both Pegasus and Otougi studied Jounouchi intently as if they had never seen anything like him before.

"He's a pet I found, nothing more." Seto replied irritably. To his chagrin Pegasus and Otougi both exchanged a glance and started laughing.

"A pet, huh?" Otougi glided over to behind Jounouchi and draped himself over his shoulders. "Would you like to follow ME home then pet?" Otougi breathed into Jounouchi's ear causing the blond to yelp. Jounouchi struggled to break free of his new admirer's grip without success.

"Won't your…benefactor object?" Seto asked with a pointed glance at Pegasus who was still chortling to himself.

"I don't think so," Otougi replied grabbing Jou's wrist and spinning him around. "We have an understanding." Otougi kissed Jou's hand and smiled at him.

Jou tried to jerk his arm away but was surprised at how strong Otougi really was. Instead, the blonde had to endure as Otougi trailed kisses up his arm. He looked over to see Pegasus talking to Seto, who was too busy glairing at Jou and Otougi to hear him.

"Want to see something impressive, pet?" Otougi purred as he kissed along Jounouchi neck. "Look at that grass over there." Otougi pointed to a tuft of grass not far from where the two stood. Otougi produced a pair of dice from somewhere and flicked them at the grass. Where the dice hit the grass, it withered and turned brown. Jounouchi eyes widened at the sight, and immediately he wanted to be as far away from Otougi as he could get.

"Pegasus tells me that I am a very apt pupil." Otougi boasted as he held Jounouchi closer to his body. Otougi was about to lean in for a kiss when the chamber doors opened with a bang as wind whipped through the room.

Seto cleared his throat loudly and rose form his throne. "As much as I enjoy your company, Pegasus. I'm afraid I have no time to stay and entertain you and your apprentice, as there other affairs that need to be taken care of. If you like however, I can ask my dragons to come here to keep you company." Seto announced with a gleam in his eye. Pegasus blanched, no doubt remembering the last time Seto's dragon had entertained him.

"No, no that won't be necessary. Otougi-boy we should go and see Mai." Pegasus announced as he grabbed his apprentice by the arm and pulled him towards the red and gold arch.

"I'll come visit you form time to time if I can." Otougi called out to Jounouchi. "That is if I am allowed to." Otougi looked in Seto's direction.

"You will be as welcome here as Pegasus is." Seto commented dryly, at his words Pegasus beamed at Otougi.

"See Otougi-boy, you made a terrific impression on him." Once they were through the arch, the wind died down to nothing and Seto crossed over to where Mokuba was hiding.

"They're gone." Seto announced and Mokuba emerged from beneath a table and began to attack the straps on his shoes mercilessly.

"Now there are two of them to come and bother us." Mokuba whined and continued to struggle against the pair of delicate high-heeled shoes. Unfortunately the straps would not yield so Mokuba straitened up.

"So it appears." Seto replied thoughtfully while Mokuba stomped away from Seto. As he passed in front of Jounouchi however, the heel of her shoe broke and the princess tumbled to the icy floor.

"Here let me help you, miss. My name's Jounouchi by the way" Jounouchi said as he knelt in front of Mokuba and helped to unclasp the shoe strap. Mokuba stared at the blond dumbfounded. Seto looked on and had to contain his laughter at Mokuba's mixed expression of anger and confusion.

"Did he just call me 'miss' "Niisama?" Mokuba asked as his feet were released from the tight and uncomfortable shoes Mai had forced him into. Seto looked like he was torn between laughing at the scene before him and helping out his bother. "I'm not a girl, idiot." Mokuba told Jounouchi irritably as he got to his feet and stomped out of the room, his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Err…sorry?" Jounouchi said in a small voice to the empty room as he blinked in surprise. If Mokuba wasn't a girl then why was she wearing a dress, Jounouchi wondered as he watched something that looked like an octopus made out of snow glide by.

Seto couldn't resist smirking as he watched the blonde, noticing for the first time how frayed and worn his leather garments were. Several patches of brighter brown littered the heavy coat and pants, both of which were a little too large for Jounouchi. Seto watched as the blonde tried to scramble to his feet only to fall again. Seto was content to sit there and watch his find until the dull ache of fatigue throbbed at his temples. As much as he hated to admit it, Seto knew that he had been pushing his limits too much.

Jounouchi watched as Seto rose to his feet and stretch languidly. Without so much as a glance in his direction, Seto sauntered out of the room. Jounouchi blinked in surprise wondering if he was supposed to follow Seto again of stay here. He didn't really want to stay alone in this cold and creepy place but at the same time Jounouchi had seen that it was not a good idea to annoy his host. So with a weary yawn, Jounouchi looked around for a comfortable place to rest until he could figure a way out of this weird place.

Dawn had barley crept over the village when Marik awoke. The winds that had howled and threatened to tear down the walls of his room had died down into nothing, Marik noticed with satisfaction. For a week the storm had battered the village, threatening to burry it under a tick blanket of snow until there was nothing left but frozen bodies. Fortunately however, the storm gradually lost strength and faded away into nothing.

* * *

The calm of another storm passing was a relief to Marik as was the feeling that two more precious shards of his mirror were tantalizingly close. Hope surged through Marik's veins as he looked out his window. To his disappointment, there was nothing extraordinary outside, in fact except for a group of similar looking young boys playing outside in a nearby ally. Every now and then one of the boys would cast a worried glance at a doorway before resuming their games.

Curiosity overtook Marik so he quickly dressed, gathered up his few meager possessions and headed out the door. Taking care not to attract attention, Marik crept down the stairs, through the empty hall and out the door.

Once, outside, Marik headed toward the ally he'd seen the children playing in. The children eyed Marik warily as he appeared in the mouth of the ally.

"What are you doing here?" One of the older looking boys asked, several of his younger brothers hiding behind him. Marik merely sneered and walked past them.

"Don't go in there, your anger 'nisan." One of the younger boys cried as Marik reached for the handle of the door near the end of the ally. Marik muttered a spell under his breath causing the children to fall asleep and pulled the door open.

"I thought I told you brats not to bother me!" an angry voice called from the recesses of a dark and cluttered set of rooms. All of the furniture looked like it had been thrown about and several pieces were broken, Marik noticed with distaste.

"Why aren't you outside!" the voice bellowed from a darkened corner of this hovel. From the shadows emerged a youth who looked a few years younger than Marik who greatly resembled the boys outside despite his disheveled appearance. "W-who the hell are you?"

Marik smirked as he saw a splinter of the mirror wink at him from within the other boy's chest and all he had to do was reach out and reclaim it…

* * *

Yugi looked out of his window at the street below. A few brave souls were wandering about, attending to those tasks that could not wait now that the storm from last night had passed. With mild curiosity, Yugi watched as someone ran towards the neighbor's house and bang franticly on the door. This didn't surprise Yugi too much as Yamiguchi was a trusted doctor to most of the city's poor.

"Hey Yugi what are you doing?" Hiroto asked as he rose lazily from the bed. Yugi felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Hiroto was not likely to react well if he knew that Yugi was still thinking about Jounouchi.

"The storm passed rather quickly," Yugi said pointing at the window. "and somebody seems to be really sick." He added to distract Hiroto.

"How can you tell?" Hiroto asked as he leaned over to look out the window. He caught a glimpse of Dr. Yamiguchi following a young boy out of the house. "Hey, I know that kid."

"You do?" Yugi asked in surprise. Hiroto nodded.

"Yeah, he's one of the Roper children. They live out by the inn, there's like a ton of them and they all look the same. Kinda creepy really." Hiroto mused as he stood up and walked to the door. "Well no use worrying about it now let's get some food, I'm starving." And with that, Hiroto sprinted towards the door.

* * *

"I'll be down in a second." Yugi called after him. He then crossed over to his dresser and pulled out an ornately carved box of cherry wood and opened the lid. Inside was his most precious treasure, a deck of playing cards with pictures on them that had been passed down his family line for centuries. It was these that Yugi planned to offer for his best friend and the one he loved the most in the world. He quickly slid the cards into his pocket and went to join his friend downstairs.

"Where are we?" Ryou wondered as he looked around. The last thing he remembered was franticly looking for shelter as a major winter storm swept towards them. Now he was lying on his side in a forest that was in the middle of the fall season, the weight and warmth of his lover assuring Ryou that they were still alive.

" I don't know, but I certainly am not going to question such a fortunate turn of events." Bakura replied chidingly. Ryou grinned slightly at his partner's answer and cuddles. Bakura responded by giving Ryou a playful little nip on his neck, eliciting a pleasured mew.

"We're not even sure if it's safe to do anything yet." Ryou murmured even as he arched his back against Bakura's chest. Bakura chucked and flipped Ryou onto his back.

"Bah, details," Bakura growled as he kissed up Ryou's neck. "Details, details. It's always details with you." He continued trailing kisses along Ryou's jaw line and finally claiming his lips. "I wanted a lover not a mother." Bakura murmured, pulling away briefly before claiming his mouth. Ryou moaned in pleasure and returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Bakura slid his hands into the waistline of Ryou's pants when the heard the snapping of a twig in the still woods. Both Ryou and Bakura froze and looked around franticly.

About thirty feet away stood a tall man in black robes embroidered in silver looking at them quizzically. Ryou reluctantly sat up, batting away his lover's hands. Although the man had a placid demeanor Ryou could since the pure power coming off of him. For a moment no one spoke, then the stranger strode purposely toward them.

"I apologize for interrupting your er, activities but you cannot stay here." The stranger replied in a stern tone. "You must leave at once."

"I don't understand." Ryou murmured shaking his head.

"How are we supposed to leave, we don't even know how we got here." Bakura growled angrily. The stranger merely smirked.

"Sometimes when the seasons meet there are ripples. You got carried away in one of those ripples to this place. Now follow me, for I am certain that the ruler of this place would not take kindly to trespassers." Bakura was about to open his mouth to protest being ordered about like that when he felt Ryou place a hand on his shoulder. Ryou shook his head and motioned for him to follow their mysterious companion.

It had hardly been ten minutes when suddenly, their guide stopped as his shoulders and back stiffened. Ryou and Bakura eyed him with caution as he turned around.

"I have business elsewhere." The man said with a wave of his hand. "This path will take you back to your own world, take care not to set even a foot off of it or you will be lost forever." He said and vanished into thin air. Ryou and Bakura blinked looked at each other. The path their guide had shown them lead through seemingly endless tranquil woods that Bakura and Ryou could tell were unlike any forests that either youth had ever seen in their lives. The few creatures that they spotted seemed to watch them with far more intelligence than any animal normally had. So Ryou decided that they should follow the stranger's advice so he grabbed Bakura's hand and began to lead them down the trail.

And hour later however, a thick fog flowed over their trail making it hard for Bakura and Ryou to see that they were straying far off of the path and into unthinkable peril.

TBC

Yes, I am evil thank you for noticing


	7. Unexpected guests

The Snow King 7

Author: Otaku Jeannie

Rating: M / R

Pairings: Seto/Jou, Marik/Ishtar, Otougi/Pegasus others TBA….

Spoilers: Can't think of any.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not now, not ever.

Summary: A classic fairytale with a twist.

When Seto awoke, he wasn't refreshed but the brief rest had taken the edge off of his exhaustion. He stretched languidly and brushed a few stray chocolate colored strands from his face before rising. Already Seto began to mentally organizing the things he needed to get done today. By the time he'd left the piles of furs stretched over a carved stone frame that served as his bed, Seto had fully planned what he had to get done before departing to finish off his season.

With a note of annoyance, Seto realized that the first thing he had to do was find his lost 'pet' as the human had apparently gotten lost making him wonder if the human was simply a lucky idiot. Still, something about the blonde youth made Seto possesive, he felt like he was already a part of this world even though he arrived.

Once he found the blonde, Seto would have to go through the bother of preparing a room for him. In order to help Mokuba bond with his new pet, however, Seto decided he'd place the task of showing the human around on his brother's shoulders.

With that decided Seto hastily stripped off the clothes he'd collapsed exhaustedly in last night and crossed over the immense carved cedar wardrobe. He pulled out exact copies of last night's garb and headed towards the lush bathroom to wash up before breakfast.

It had taken longer than he thought to sneak away, but Yugi finally struggled through the tall drifts of snow to the riverbed. Relief swelled through Yugi's heart as he walked up to the edge of the icy waters and he nervously rehearsed his request.

"Oh great spirit of the river, I will give you all of these cards, that have been a family treasure for generations if you'll just give me back my friend, Jounouchi. He's got blonde hair and brown eyes and acts all tough but is a big softy, I miss him so much." Yugi admitted sadly then threw the cards into the water.

Almost as soon as the cards settled on the surface however, the water rippled and pushed the cards back to the shore. Yugi desperately gathered up the cards and walked until the water was past his ankles.

"I know you have him, Hiroto told me that no one could have crossed the bridge yesterday. Please if you have any sense of mercy or compassion, accept my trade." Yugi pleaded as he threw the cards into the water.

But again, the river brought the cards back to Yugi, the waves throwing them more forcibly onto the bank. Yugi pouted as he picked his cards up once again and waded deeper into the river, the cold water soaking through his thick leather pants. When the water was at the middle of Yugi's thighs, he held out the cards once again.

"Please, I just want my friend back." Yugi begged desperately. But not sooner had the cards fallen onto the water a third time than the river swelled irritably and throwing Yugi and the cards up onto the frozen banks of the river. Yugi shivered as he lay on the ground, the cold water had numbed his legs and the treated hide was unable to withstand this punishment. Despair squeezed Yugi's heart as he thought about living without Jounouchi giving him the frenzied strength to rise to his feet once more to walk into the current.

"Then take me too, just let me be with Jounouchi once more." Yugi cried pitifully and trudged into the freezing waters once more. But before he could get in over his head, Yugi felt himself being pulled up by the back of his shirt.

Ryouta Kaijaki was not a happy river spirit. He was the great son of the mighty Ocean Spirit and the Legendary Fisherman whose name had been lost to humanity too afraid to utter his name. Ryouta's kingdom spanned as far as the Sun and Moon could see on their eternal dance across the heavens and all the creatures that swam in the rivers bowed their heads to him. But today, one of the humans had come and made an offering for a favor that was beyond Ryouta's power. Not only that but the human was beginning to cry pitifully like a wounded cub, making Ryouta feel guilty even though he hadn't done anything.

"Look, kid. For the last time, I don't have your friend." Ryouta snapped as he tossed Yugi on to the bank of the river. Much to Ryouta's chagrin however Yugi continued to wail loudly gasping out in between sobs that he knew that the river had taken his friend who couldn't have passed over the bridge, how he needed his friend and how Ryouta had to take his trade, while said river spirit was trying to take in the information given to him. Ryouta knew that the King of the Winter was the only one to pass over his domain before the bridge collapsed and rudely broke the peace of the river as it slept under the ice. With what little Ryouta knew about the King of the Winter, he doubted that this 'Jounouchi' was alive unless fortune smiled greatly upon said youth. Ryouta was half-tempted to tell off the strange human when he saw Yugi peering at him from behind his off colored bangs, with wide imploring eyes, that reminded the river spirit of a baby animal.

Unable to summon any further rage against him so Ryouta let out a frustrated sigh and summoned the boat that had floated away from his owners. On a whim Ryouta had decided to keep the boat and stored it beneath the surface of the water until he found use for it. He knew it would be madness to send this human to the King of the Winter, who detested visitors, and that both the Kings of the Spring and Autumn were a bit mad themselves. With that in mind, Ryouta decided that the best chance for the human would be to send him to the King of the Summer, who despite a fierce reputation was known for being fair and just.

"I can't help you." Ryouta said silencing Yugi at once. He then held the bow of the small boat as he guided it to the shore. "But if you want, take this boat and it'll take you to the edge of the kingdom of someone who can" Ryouta held out the boat and waited for his visitor to make his decision.

"Thank you, river spirit." Yugi said, gratitude sparkling in his wide violet eyes. "Here take these, Yugi said thrusting his soaked cards into a surprised Ryouta's hands and climbing into the boat. Yugi had no sooner climbed in when Ryouta pushed the boat into the river's current and he went sailing down the river faster than his eyes could see.

On the bank of the river, Ryouta smiled as he looked at his latest addition to his collection of things taken from the humans, so far these painted cards were his favorite. With a laugh he waded back into the river to once again rule over his domain.

Jounouchi woke up cold, stiff, sore and hungry, but that wasn't what was truly bothering him. What was truly bothering him was his cold host, something about the brunette drew Jounouchi to him despite himself. Perhaps it was that this Seto was simply the most beautiful person Jounouchi had ever seen but somehow the connection felt much deeper. The pull was strong enough that even though this frozen palace gave him the creeps, Jounouchi just couldn't summon the will to try and escape which was starting to worry him as he lay on a table wrapped in the tablecloth for warmth with another tablecloth bundled up to serve as a pillow. The cold was seeping through his skin and felt like it was settling in the marrow of his bones but still here felt oddly like home.

Suddenly a wet plop distracted him from his discomfort. Jounouchi turned to see what looked like the paw of a bear but really couldn't concentrate on that for one of the dragons from the sled was looming over him. Like last night, the beast's pearly white scales glittered in the sunlight save for where they were covered with freshly spilt blood.

Tempest was amused as her master's new pet sputtered and made some funny noises while wiggling about on the table. The human had been sleeping there so Tempest figured it might wake up hungry and decided to share her latest kill with it. She guessed that this was why her master had decided to leave the human with Mokuba for amusement.

It was a good thing they had found the human, or was it that the human had found them? Tempest wasn't sure but she just had to share this with her mate. Being careful not to hurt the human, Tempest gingerly bit into the human's arm and lifted him up. The human gave a strangled cry and fell once more into sleep. These things slept a lot, Tempest observed as she carried him off in search of Squall.

Ryuji felt a little guilty but he was glad that Mai had not been in when he and Pegasus had gone to visit her. Their visit with the Winter King had annoyed the Fairie and he wanted to spend some time alone with his lover now that they were home.

Unfortunately for the Fairie, he'd no sooner leaned in to kiss Pegasus when he heard the annoying chattering of the calf-sized rabbit that served as one of the Autumn King's guardians.

As the oversized critter chattered on, Pegasus' face grew more and more serious until at last Pegasus turned to Ryuji frowning.

"I'm sorry Ryuji-boy, but I have to take care of something, wait in our chambers and I'll come and get you when I am done." Pegasus said before taking off down one of the many paths that made up the woodland palace. Ryuji resisted the urge to pull at his long, luxurious hair before shrinking down to the size of a rodent and silently following Pegasus.

Seto was reclining in the courtyard gazebo, methodically consuming the fruits and rolled concoctions that made up his breakfast. Mokuba seemed in bright spirits as he gulped down his own breakfast. He gazed out on the field of fluffy, untouched snow and twisting, delicate ice sculptures that caught the sunlight and twisted into bright rainbows.

//No really, it makes the neatest noises. Just wait until it wakes up!//Seto heard Tempest reply entreatingly. Squall gave a loud sigh and the two dragons wandered into the courtyard. Tempest had the blonde human dangling from her mouth and would give it a little shake every now and then to see if it would rouse.

"Niisama, is that human dead?" Mokuba asked pointing to the boneless lump between Tempest's jaws. Seto looked at the human closely and listened carefully to the conversation between his dragons.

"No, just asleep." Seto assured his now-pouting brother, telling himself for the hundredth time that this was for Mokuba's safety not because he wanted to be mean.

//Say master?// Tempest said dropping her prize at Seto's feet. Tempest started to get excited when the human stirred but was quickly disappointed when she realized it was only to curl into a ball.

//Yes, Tempest.// Seto said looking down at the blonde with concern. He didn't appear healthy and the last thing Mokuba needed was a pet that would just die on him.

//That human of yours likes to sleep a lot. He wouldn't even get up when I brought him some breakfast.// Tempest pouted and began prodding him with her tail. Seto was unable to resist laughing at his dragon's antics. Squall merely gave his mate a bored glance and curled up near the table muttering about foolish pastimes.

//I think he finds you frightening.// Seto answered thoughtfully while Mokuba began nudging him with his feet in an attempt to prove that the human was dead.

"Mokuba, stop that." Seto answered with mild irritation receiving a pout in return. "If I find out that you cannot take care of your pet, I will let Mai have him and you won't have anyone for company while I am gone."

"It's not fair." Mokuba grumbled before sulking off into the castle. "And you might just as well give him to Mai now, I have no use for him." Mokuba called out before disappearing behind the door. Seto hear a groan at his feet and looked down to see the blonde youth stirring.

"C'n I go home now?" Jounouchi muttered out as he struggled to his feet. Squall took a grudging pity on the human and used his tail to guide him to a low backless chair.

"But little pet, you are home." Seto answered smugly as Jounouchi's jaw dropped. Before he could sputter angrily, Seto plucked a black-purple berry three times the size of a grape and shoved it into Jounouchi's mouth.

The juice of the berry, Jounouchi noticed was tart, almost sour and slid coldly down his throat but there was a feeling of comfort that came when the fruit settled in his stomach. He found himself licking his lips before looking down at the foods before him.

There was a large bowl of the berries he'd just been fed, what looked like raw meat and sliced vegetables rolled in leaves, a loaf of sunflower-yellow bread and a tureen of what he assumed was some sort of porridge.

Ravenous, Jounouchi grabbed a handful of those tart little berries and crammed them eagerly into his mouth before wolfing down a couple of the rolled things and dipping a nearby bowl into the porridge. Jounouchi looked up briefly and saw his host looking at him quite amused.

"I'll have to make sure and teach you some table manners when I get back, pet." Seto added with a smirk as Jounouchi looked up from his porridge, accidentally spilling it onto his lap.

"I ain't a pet." Jounouchi growled out in anger. "I'm a human being." He said rising to his feet and leaning over to grab Seto by his shirt when he feels something smooth and cool wrap around his waist, pulling him back.

//Master?// Squall asked as he raised his captive in the air.

"I will have to teach him discipline as well." Seto said aloud to his dragon. "He should survive in the west loft." Seto replied offhandedly before summoning giant versions of the sweeper golems Jounouchi had seen before. The little octopi-like creatures seized Jounouchi in their tentacles and held him motionless as Seto advance upon him.

"Let me go." Jounouchi demanded angrily. Seto merely shook his head in amusement.

"No mortal can hope to leave our realms once they arrive," Seto explained tonelessly, silencing Jounouchi with a freezing glare and leaning in. "it is only on my mercy that you still live, so I suggest you learn some humility and then perhaps things can become quite pleasant for all of us." The Winter King rasped into his ear before pressing his lips briefly to Jounouchi's cheek. Jounouchi shivered half in fear and half in pleasure as Seto stepped away and left the courtyard flanked by his dragons.

"So it is you." Pegasus said as he caught sight of a tall man with black hair wearing robes of silver embroidered black.

The man sat upon what at first appeared to be a moss-covered white rock but closer inspection would reveal that it was infact an overgrown mushroom. "I never expected to see you again so you'll have to forgive my lack of preparations." Pegasus said as he summoned a large rabbit. He quickly muttered some instructions into the servant's ear. The rabbit took off and Pegasus returned to his guest.

"Have you been to see your former student?" Pegasus asked cheerfully as he sauntered across the forest clearing. The vines shot up and twisted themselves into a regal looking chair facing the mushroom.

"Not yet." The dark haired man answered. "He will be focused on finishing his season for a few more weeks. I hear you are taking on an heir."

"Yes, Ryuji is quite the protégée." Pegasus replied with cautious cheer. He narrowed his visible eye as he watched the other with guarded suspicion.

"So you have been reading the signs." The other answered cracking his knuckles casually. "That's good because you remember what happened last time."

"How could I forget." Pegasus replied, visions of a field of dying flowers and a dead woman lying in a pool of her own blood. Her lifeless cornflower eyes seemed to have darkened and her golden hair was slowly being died red as the blood seeped into it. For a moment, his vision changed and paler flesh replaced soft peach skin, cornflower turned to dark emerald and ebony hair replaced bloodstained gold. Pegasus winced in pain and looked up.

"What is happening?" Pegasus demanded harshly.

"Loose ends, ones that I cannot by law interfere in." came the emotionless answer.

"Seto's dragon, was the beginning wasn't it?" Pegasus asked nervously.

"Not the beginning, but merely the first step back into your realms." Another cryptic answer but then again what did Pegasus really expect from the one before him. Too many questions filled Pegasus' mind but unfortunately none of them would give him informative answers.

"I should have known better than things were finished after the Winter King's deserved end." Pegasus muttered darkly slumping in his chair.

Unseen in the bushes, Ryuji watched the two in confusion and wonder.

TBC

I know I said I was going to edit and I am, but I didn't want to do it right now, so in a month or so I'll do it or whenever I get ready to do the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, hell I hope someone reads this.


End file.
